One Piece Wiki:Grammar Crew
Hello, and welcome to the One Piece Wiki Grammar Crew! The Grammar Crew is, as the name suggests, dedicated to fixing misspellings, grammar and punctuation mistakes on pages. The leader of the crew is 12th Supernova. Although the crew is largely retired any new members are welcome. Responsibilities *Fix any spelling, grammatical or punctuation mistakes on articles. *Correct any spelling, grammatical or punctuation mistakes on templates and files. *Remove unnecessary or run-on sentences. *Change all contractions to full words (i.e., wasn't to was not), unless the contraction is in a quote. *This wiki uses US English over ᶜᵒʳʳᵉᶜᵗ British English, according to the Manual of Style. Jobs Put your signature in the place where it says to put it if you want to claim a job and work on it. Once you are done fixing the page, tag it as completed, and the team leader will probably look it over and move it to the completed jobs. Big tasks (episode arcs and so on) can be divided into smaller sections for ease. Rewrite Episode Pages Episode pages are divided in arcs. Canon Arcs *Orange Town Arc - *Syrup Village Arc - *Baratie Arc - *Arlong Park Arc - *Loguetown Arc - *Reverse Mountain Arc - *Whiskey Peak Arc - *Little Garden Arc - *Drum Island Arc - *Alabasta Arc - *Jaya Arc - *Skypiea Arc - *Long Ring Long Land Arc - *Water 7 Arc - *Enies Lobby Arc - *Post-Enies Lobby Arc - *Thriller Bark Arc - *Sabaody Archipelago Arc - *Amazon Lily Arc - *Impel Down Arc - *Marineford Arc - *Post-War Arc - *Return to Sabaody Arc - *Fishman Island Arc - *Punk Hazard Arc - *Dressrosa Arc - }} Noncanon Arcs (including cover stories adapted in the anime) Rewrite Chapter Pages 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Orange Town Arc - 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Syrup Village Arc - 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Baratie Arc - 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Arlong Park Arc - 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Loguetown Arc - 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Reverse Mountain Arc - *Whiskey Peak Arc - *Little Garden Arc - *Drum Island Arc - *Alabasta Arc - *Jaya Arc - *Skypiea Arc - *Long Ring Long Land Arc - *Water 7 Arc - *Enies Lobby Arc - *Post-Enies Lobby Arc - *Thriller Bark Arc - *Sabaody Archipelago Arc - *Amazon Lily Arc - *Impel Down Arc - *Marineford Arc - *Post-War Arc - *Return to Sabaody Arc - *Fishman Island Arc - *Punk Hazard Arc - *Dressrosa Arc - 17:56, March 18, 2015 (UTC) }} Rewrite Arc Pages Make sure they're in past tense. 20:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Orange Town Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Syrup Village Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Baratie Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Arlong Park Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Loguetown Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Reverse Mountain Arc - *Whiskey Peak Arc - *Little Garden Arc - *Drum Island Arc - *Alabasta Arc - *Jaya Arc - 16:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) -->Completed (me thinks) *Skypiea Arc - 16:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) *Long Ring Long Land Arc - 16:41, August 30, 2015 (UTC) *Water 7 Arc - *Enies Lobby Arc - *Post-Enies Lobby Arc - 18:24, August 28, 2015 (UTC) *Thriller Bark Arc - *Sabaody Archipelago Arc - *Amazon Lily Arc - *Impel Down Arc - *Marineford Arc - *Post-War Arc - 11:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) *Return to Sabaody Arc - 11:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) *Fishman Island Arc - 11:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) *Punk Hazard Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) *Dressrosa Arc - 21:18, March 17, 2015 (UTC) }} Rewrite Character Pages Make sure history is in past tense 12:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) *Revolutionary Army - 12:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) }} Rewrite Destubbed Articles Go over and correct new content to old articles. * Episode 34 - * Episode 37 - * Lago (actually I only wrote his appearance and pasted the other paragraphs) * Troff (actually I only wrote his appearance and pasted the other paragraphs) * Race (actually I only wrote his appearance and pasted the other paragraphs) * Chapter 663 - Dot (Questions? Wanna say something? Click here! ). I went over the short summary, chapter notes and cover page. Someone else please do the long summary. Other jobs - will be added as relevant. Completed Jobs Please list the jobs you've done here, and when the team leader has checked them they will be removed from this list. *Marines - 13:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) *Chapter 34 - Dot |(Questions? Wanna say something? Click here!) 23:02, July 7, 2018 (IST) *Chapter 663 - Dot |(Questions? Wanna say something? Click here!) 23:37, July 7, 2018 (IST) Members Sign Up If you want to join the team, then sign below: # 02:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) # 17:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) It's not like I paid much attention to this team, but I do the edits anyway. # 08:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I'd be happy to help contribute to this team again. :--) # 11:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) A lot of Manila guys speak good English. I'll prove it. # MizuakiYume (talk) 17:29, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I dunno if this team needs any more people, but I want to help do this ;w; #--The Will of Deez (talk) 02:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Back in black. # 02:24, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The more the merrier right? fufufu xD #ChasHades (talk) 19:37, March 27, 2017 (UTC) I like fixing grammar and wanting to help. # I would love to help when I have some free time. # Dot | (Questions? Wanna say something? Click here!) 7:34pm 14/1/18 (IST) # I'm willing to help. # --Gzing (talk) 20:29, February 20, 2019 (UTC)I am a member of the grammar police and am very willing to nitpick every single article. (Not actually) Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams